


Assistance

by fribblescribble



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: ALSO Sunny knows his name, Gen, I wrote this for me but you guys can read it if you want, I’ll put a guide to skip the paragraphs on the chapters where theres violence, OCs - Freeform, OH YEAH ALSO the graphic depictions of violence aren’t too bad, OH YEAH don’t worry the major character death isn’t until the last dhapter, Platonic Relationship, also these two are villains, and this fic is like that one tag the uh, but his name is forgotten in the present of this world (this fic is in the past), but it’s from their perspective so it won’t seem that way, im not rewriting that tag, it might be though, so I thought it would be cool if it was never said, so these ocs are cats before I cause a lot of confusion, this is a 5+1 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fribblescribble/pseuds/fribblescribble
Summary: Five times he helped him, but he couldn’t return the favor the one time he needed to.The sun begins to set.- - -a story about some cats





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know exactly what made me decide to write this but uh. Yee-haw.
> 
> Also every chapter name is gonna be a song title, and the song will sort of match the contents of the chapter. Hopefully.  
> If you wanna immerse yourself maybe you can listen to whatever the chosen song is while reading.
> 
> Also since this is just a little personal project it’s not gonna be super incredibly proofread I’ll probably just look over the chapters a few times before posting, so there may be typos.

The sun dropped below the dark horizon. How did it happen? 

1.

“What were you thinking?” Easy. He wasn’t.  
He simply sat with his ears pinned and his tail tucked around his paws, refusing to meet his friends’ eyes. Sunny, his dearest friend, who’d been there for him for the longest time. He clearly didn’t have any intention of defying said description, as he skittered around the room the two were hiding in, trying to find some means of blocking the door, all the while tossing questions and concerns and snappy comments and the occasional ‘don’t worry’ for good measure. He wouldn’t respond. He felt angered and embarrassed, he wanted to defend himself, but he knew his friend was right and wouldn’t fight that fact.

The circular room was small in floor space but very tall, with two lofts that had a ramp against the wall leading from the lower one to the higher one. Jumping along steps sticking from the wall was the only way to reach the first loft from the ground level. Around the room were many plants, growing from shelves and dents that had been made in the wall and spilling down, and many were very distinctly burnt. Water pooled in a shallow dip on one end of the room, and burnt leaves drifted across the water’s surface. The room would probably seem like a good hiding place, with all the shelves and the lofts and plants, and the smell of a campfire blocking out the scents of any hiding cats, but it had one fatal flaw: one wall was covered in windows all the way to the ceiling. This was most likely to let sunlight reach all the plants, although at this time of night moonlight spilled through instead. The windows looked out from the side of a cliff, with an open view of the somewhat nearby town, green and overgrown and lit by lanterns and fireflies. A stunning view certainly, but not when you didn’t want to be seen. 

He didn’t understand why his friend thought they’d be able to hide here. He didn’t know why his friend was trying to help him hide at all.

He’d made such a grand mistake, broken many highly important rules, hadn’t regretted it one bit and still couldn’t bring himself to, and yet the fluffy orange cat, innocent of any crime, still stood by his side. 

Ah.

He was making another mistake here, wasn’t he? He seemed to be in the habit of doing that as of late. Clearly, he was dragging his friend down by staying here. He would not voice that thought, his friend would shoot it down no matter how true it was. He knew the rules were important to Sunny, although he could not fathom why his friend would willingly chain himself to the ideals of others. Hiding him here would undoubtedly put his friend in trouble when they were caught. And he knew they would be. His friend was known to be optimistic, and probably had a fantasy of dramatically defending those close to him lodged in his mind right about now, blocking out the fact he’d be an immediate suspect. He would _not_ be able to hide here. That was a fact.

Plus, he felt- or hoped- or maybe just had a suspicion, that if he were to leave, others would follow. It was better to cling to that small chance than surrender to the definite alternative.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to find some way to block this, if we’re quiet maybe they’ll assume I just fell asleep! Go up to the loft, there’s bound to be a place you’ll be able to-” “I’m not hiding.” He cut his friend off. Sunny paused, his orange fur rising slightly. “What do you mean you’re not hiding? Surely you don’t mean you’re going to give up?” “Of course not. I’ll escape.” At this, his friend hopped closer, eyes wide. “You can’t! We’re too high up to leave through the windows and if you go into the hallway you’ll be spotted immediately!” He grinned. “I’ll fly.” 

“Oh! Oh.” Sunny’s eyes lit and then fell. Oh dear, he knew his friend would feel hurt. He never did like breaking rules, and altering one’s form to sprout wings would certainly fall under that category. No attempt was made by Sunny to stop him though, it was clear there was really no other way out of this situation. 

“I’ll really be okay, I promise.” They were silent for a moment.

“Maybe…” His friend started, but he knew from the tone he spoke in that it wouldn’t be true. “Maybe… if we were to go back, if you could just… _explain_ everything to them, if I helped your argument and defended you, you’d be able to just… go back.” He didn’t want to. “I don’t want to.” 

His friend sighed. “I knew you’d say that, but one can hope right?” He showed a hesitant smile at this, which was returned. “I’m terribly sorry about all this. I never meant for you to get caught in the crossfire.” He spoke sincerely. Sunny seemed to appreciate this, perking up a little. “Like I wouldn’t have thrown myself into it anyways! I may not be a rule breaker, but I haven’t exactly got the best track record at keeping myself out of trouble, you should know that more than anyone!” Sharing a quiet laugh, they almost forgot the danger they were in. Almost.

He wished he could just remain in this room, perhaps wait long enough and the problem would disappear, and those looking for him would just give up. He’d chose to leave this life, he’d probably never be able to return the same way. He’d be lost and he’d also be free. As bittersweet as the revelation was, he welcomed it with open arms.

He’d miss Sunny more than anything else, really. The only constant in his life that was even remotely positive, it seemed. 

He turned and made his way to the window, hopping up onto the sill. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to speak, but a thought entered his head. “Sunny, come with me. I can give you wings too, we’ll fly away and they’ll never find us!” His friend froze, and their eyes met. They stood that way another minute, a sort of tension spreading through the air as he slowly began to fear he’d made some sort of mistake in asking. This quickly faded as his friend raised a paw, a gesture he recognized. He hopped down from the window and to his friend’s side, pressing into his fur as he wrapped a paw around his side and sinking quite far into it. His friend was taller and his fur was much fluffier and thicker than his own thin colorpoint coat, after all.

It reminded him of the past. When him and Sunny had been small and safe and happy and not hiding from the authorities.

“I really, really wish I could. But I can’t do that. At least, I can’t yet.” He wouldn’t question Sunny’s decision, or at the very least, he wouldn’t do it now and he wouldn’t do it out loud. “It’s okay. And… the offer will always be there.” He burned this moment into his memory, and began to cast, even though they hadn’t separated.

As he stepped back from Sunny, feathered wings brushed across his friend’s fur for a moment longer, as if they did not want to let go. He turned and hopped back to the window. “We’ll meet again one day. It’s impossible that we won’t.” He said, looking out into the open air. “Don’t you dare regret leaving, okay?” Sunny asked. He found himself nodding. 

“Well. Until next time.” With that, he dove from the window, his wings spreading and catching the air. His eyes sparked as he allowed magic to flow through him, and his form began to shift as he flew.

No going back.


End file.
